Flexible circuit boards usually include polyimide films. Such polyimide film is formed by diamine compounds and anhydride compounds, and has a high dielectric constant Dk (greater than 3.0). Thus, the flexible circuit board cannot provide an impedance match for high frequency signals to be transmitted thereto.